


There is a light at the end of the tunnel

by Uslessbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uslessbian/pseuds/Uslessbian
Summary: Ever since Koushi got his driver's license the whole team had been leaching rides off him at any given opportunity, all except Yamaguchi. That is, until now
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi tadashi if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	There is a light at the end of the tunnel

Koushi was the first out of the third years to get his driver's license. He was the oldest and (relatively) most responsible out of the lot so it was to be expected.

Him being the only one on the team with his license also meant that all of his friends and teammates would try to leach rides of him at any given opportunity. Tanaka and Nouya were the most frequent offenders, they had begged him to drive them home almost every day since he first brandished his new license in the club room. The rest of the team were a little less  _ insistent  _ in their begging but they all took part.

Well, all except for Yamaguchi.

Even when Koushi offered him a ride he always refused, saying he’d already planned on walking home with Tsukishima. He also always seemed the kind of person that didn’t like to inconvenience others, so he rarely asked for favours and that made sense to Koushi.

All of this to say, Koushi was extremely surprised to receive a text from Yamaguchi at 23:13 on Thursday night asking him to come pick him up from his house. If it had been Tanaka or Noya he probably would’ve ignored it or told them to fuck off, but getting such a request at a time like this from someone like Yamaguchi was conserving. So he drove.

The lights inside the Yamaguchi residence were off when he got there. There was no sign of life anywhere in the neighbourhood, as expected at midnight in a suburban area. Except for the lone boy sitting curled into himself under a lamp post on the corner. Koushi pulled up next to him and rolled his window down.

“Yamaguchi-kun?”

The boy moved his arms away from his face and looked up at him.

“Thanks Sugawara-senpai” he said as he stood up to walk towards the passenger seat

Koushi looked at his junior with concern. His eyes were puffy and his nose red, making his freckled nose look akin to a strawberry. He had been crying. 

“It’s not a problem Yamaguchi-kun,” he sent him a reassuring smile “where do you need to go?”

“I-“ he sniffled and looked down at his shoes “I don’t know”

Koushi watched him buckle his seatbelt and smiled again “Then let’s just drive.”

  
  


With his eyes focused on the road, he couldn’t really see what Yamaguchi was doing but from the sniffles and muffled sobs coming from his direction Koushi could tell he was desperately trying to hold back his

As they neared a local gas station, Koushi parked the car and turned to the boy in the passenger seat: “Yamaguchi,” he sighed

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Yamaguchi shuffled in his seat and kept his gaze out the window watching the few cars still out at that hour pass by.

“I won’t force you to tell me anything unless you want to but just know that no matter what,” he continued placing a comforting arm on his shoulder

“I’m here for you”

And the floodgates opened. 

The tears he had tried so hard to hold back streamed down Yamaguchi’s face as Koushi pulled the shaking boy into his arms.

“It’s ok,” he murmured “just let it out”

Yamaguchi just kept sobbing into Koushi’s sweater for a moment, the grey fabric darkening with tear stains as he whispered comforting words into the younger boys ear.

“I-“ he choked “I came out to them.”

“Oh Yamaguchi” He tightened his grip around his shoulders. 

“As you can tell,” he chuckled sadly and hiccuped “it didn’t go well”

They stayed there for a while, with Yamaguchi’s face buried in the setters sweater as he let out choked sobs and Koushi’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. Koushi didn’t really know what he was supposed to do.

Yamaguchi had had told him about this a few weeks prior

It was after practice one day and surprisingly, the freak duo was not staying late into the night for extra practice and it was just the two of them in the gym. The freckled boy had seemed to be in a sour mood that day and had spent most of that practice avoiding his best friend who seemed to be confused and hurt by it. (At least that’s what it looked like, Tsukishima never really emoted like a normal person)

Koushi wasn’t the only person to notice the tension between the pair, the whole team was unnerved when Tsukishima made a snarky remark towards the other two first years that wasn’t followed by the pinch servers snickering.

What they didn’t notice was how hurt Yamaguchi looked and the tiny glares he occasionally sent in his best friend’s direction when he wasn’t looking. Koushi did of course, being the team’s designated parental unit he was always attentive to his teammates emotional state. 

When the other club members had trickled out of the gym Tsukishima stood by the door for a moment, waiting for Yamaguchi but was soon brushed off when the other boy rushed towards Koushi and volunteered to help him clean the gym. With another hurt glance towards his best friend, Tsukishima left Leaving Koushi and Yamaguchi alone in the gym

“So, Yamaguchi” Koushi turned towards the other boy “are you gonna tell me what all that was about?”

Koushi knew that his kohais trusted him, they often sought him out for advice and he’d found himself acting as a parental figure to the first and second years on multiple occasions. He wasn’t sure if it was his position as vice-captain or his abnormal paternal instincts for a teenage boy but that was the role the team put him in and he wasn’t really going to complain about it. He cared about his friends and knew that the team often needed someone to think rationally for them before they did something stupid. 

He hoped he could help Yamaguchi through whatever it was that he was going through.

The freckled boy turned around, seemingly shocked “Uhm- what do you mean Suga-san?”

“You’ve been giving Tsukishima the cold shoulder all day,” Koushi sighed “the whole team felt as if we were walking on eggshells.” 

Yamaguchi blushed and looked down at his feet “Oh, sorry” he mumbled “I was trying to not get anyone else involved is all so I just avoided bringing it up with Tsukishima again”

“And to avoid the subject you had to avoid him?”

Yamaguchi let out a frustrated sigh “Well yeah, I’m pretty pissed at him so im scared if I talk to him it’ll come up again and I’ll say something I’ll regret!”

Kouahi look ef at him slightly shocked, he hadn’t ever really expected to see Yamaguchi angry, more specifically angry at  _ Tsukishima.  _

“Would you mind could you explaining to me what “it” is” he questioned

Yamaguchi leaned his back against the storeroom closet and slid down to the floor “I’d honestly rather not go into the details” he sighed “but Tsukki said some pretty  _ shitty _ things about these two girls in our class and I don’t really know how to feel about it”

Koushi was even more confused now. Yamaguchi useually went along with all of Tsukishima’s jibes and taunts and now suddenly he was mad at him for them. 

_ He must have said something really shitty for even Yamaguchi to draw a line. _

“Well he’s quite a snarky individual so im not that surprised he’d insult his classmates” Koushi pushed the equipment cart into the corner of the room.

“Well i just think he went to far this time” Yamaguchi huffed and leaned further into the door “I just didn't think he’d be that kind of person”

Now Koushi was  _ really  _ intrigued and was racking his brain to figure it all out

Tsukishima had said something and whatever it was had crossed a line for Yamaguchi. He said this about two in their class. Recently there had been a rumour about two girls in class 4.  _ Is that their class? _

Yamaguchi just stared at Koushi as he stood still by the cart staring thoughtfully at a volleyball.

_ Class 4. Two girls. Rumour. Crossed a line…  _

“Is Tsukishima homophobic?” 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i am practically illiterate and english isnt my first language so sorry bout any spelling errors and weird wording lol


End file.
